Starting Over: Slight Revelations
by Bree-2006
Summary: (Sequel to Starting over: Love never goes our way) Usagi is living happily in california. The twins have been born and motherhood for Usagi is not an easy task...especially when their father finds out the truth. UsagiMotoki
1. Prologue

**Starting Over: Slight Revelations**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Prologue**

**AN: I'm doing something I really shouldn't be doing, besides the fact that I'm typing this at the Library due to my stupid broken computer (Where's the Dell dude when you need 'em?) Actually I'm writing two stories at once. But I figured my lie of having this story out right after My Sun and My Darkness kinda made my wonderful reviewers hate my guts...I AM SO SORRY!**

**So now I'm here with the sequel to Love never goes our way (which had been re-edited and submitted) so for those reviewers who hate my lying guts I promise I'll never do it again. Please enjoy and for those final fantasy lovers Plz read my other stories...**

* * *

Usagi sat in her wooden rocking chair looking silently out the window, she was rocking back and fourth to the sounds of nothing. This for her was a wonderful feeling. No screaming, or crying or angry fits just complete utter silence.

Snoring softly in her arms lied two 6 month old hell raisers. When one cried the other cried and soon the crying would become a never-ending cycle. Usagi soon got used to it though. After all having twins wasn't supposed to be easy but she had managed it.

She had to admit it wouldn't have been so easy without Motoki by her side. Caring for the twins when their insane crying over powered the helpless mother. She thought herself lucky for having someone so wonderful and caring beside her. After coming to stay with her he became the rock she needed to lean on.

She loved him and she knew it. There wasn't a day when she wouldn't let him know it or when she would keep her gratitude silent. The first words she spoke every the morning were 'Love' and 'Thanks'.

Most men would run from her...more so from commitment, but he would smile, kiss her forehead and tell her how much she meant to him.

The sun was slowly beginning to fall down through the horizon causing the blond to humph for another uneventful day of motherhood. Little eyes poked out from the slits of their eyelids ending what little peaceful time their mother had, and as soon as the quiet had started...it had ended.

Piercing wails sounded through their lowly lit room causing Usagi to cringe as she swore her eardrums had shattered.

"Its ok mommy's here no need to cry," she cooed into her children's ears and with no avail she walked over to duel changing tables changing the twins at once. A door opened slowly and in stepped Motoki still dressed in his hospital wear. Kissing Usagi on the cheek he set to work on changing one of the twins.

"Chibi-Usas got a little bit of a diaper rash today." He stated casually. Usagi tossed him a tube of cream as he plastered it on Chibi-Usas sore rear. Her crying subsided and as he slowly lifted the infant onto his shoulder she quickly fell back into her dream world.

"I don't know what's wrong with Andy today..." Usagi started "He hasn't eaten much and hasn't waken up crying for milk." Motoki placed the sleeping Chibi-Usa into her crib and walked back to Usagi who had just finished changing Andy. Motoki's arms wrapped securely around Usagi, he placed sweet kisses along her collarbone and began to take off his tie.

"How was your day today?" Usagi asked him as she placed Andy into the crib adjacent from Chibi-Usas. Taking off his shoes Motoki looked at Usagi.

"Same old, same old...nothing out of the ordinary." He replied sitting on the edge of their king size bed. Usagi walked over and joined him.

"What about you...how was your day?" He asked her wrapping his arms around her.

"It was good...I got to take a 2 minute shower!" She exclaimed unhappily. Motoki laughed kissing Usagi's shoulder. Usagi giggled and turned to kiss him deeply.

"Ahhhhh...the simple pleasures" Motoki grinned kissing her on the cheek. He stood up and walked over to the closet pulling out a dress.

"I'll tell you what, Put this on and I'll take you out to eat tonight." Usagi smiled which quickly turned into a frown. A question plagued Usagi, she wanted to get out and have some fun but something always stood in her way.

"What about the twins?" For Usagi it was always 'what about the twins' she really wanted to get out of the house but she knew it was easier said than done. Motoki sighed and walked to the dresser to pull out some boxers. Eyeing Motoki questionably Usagi continued her blue eyes scanning him.

"I'll have Taiki come and watch them...Usa you really need to get out of this house." Usagi sighed.

"That would be nice..." She trailed "But are you sure he wont mind watching them for a few hours...they are a handful." Motoki laughed.

"I'm sure he wont...we'll give'em some Nyquil and they'll be out like a light." Usagi's brows furrowed together.

"You can't give them Nyquil!" She shuttered at the idea. Motoki laughed walking over to Usagi. She seemed extremely upset. He turned her chin to look into her eyes wanting to apologize for his crude statement.

"Babe I was just joking...I'm a doctor do you actually think I don't know that Nyquil is not good for children."

Usagi smiled and reached for the dress. She daintily headed towards the bathroom to change and stopped to shout out to Motoki.

"Call Taiki were going out tonight!"

Taiki's cars reared loudly into their driveway as Usagi finished putting on her makeup. She walled to the other side of the room to look out the window and wave to her friend. Walking back to the mirror she checked on the twins who were sleeping sweetly in their cribs.

Motoki walked slowly out of the kitchen laying out popcorn and a few movies on the table for the babysitter. As the doorbell rang Motoki stood up straight to answer it. His hand touched the knob and Usagi walked elegantly down the stairs. She waited silently at the base of the steps.

Taiki walked in shaking Motoki's hand he noticed Usagi standing at the stairs. He walked over and hugged her.

"Hiya momma how've you been?" Usagi smiled, Hugging back.

"Good and you?" she asked as Taiki scratched the back of his head. Usagi let Taiki go and smoothed the invisible wrinkles in her dress.

"Pretty good." Taiki answered walking to the couch. Usagi walked over to Motoki and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you for watching them while I get out of this house." Usagi said to her friend, he smiled and nodded.

"Anytime...have fun you two." They both smiled and walked out the front door. Motoki shut the door quietly as not to wake up the twins and then turned to Usagi.

"So where to?" he asked as Usagi stopped to think.

"Well how 'bout...anywhere with food?" Motoki laughed. Usagi would eat anything. They walked to Motoki's silver Mitsubishi eclipse. He opened the door and let Usagi slip inside. Looking at her he replied once again grabbing her hand.

"Sure thing Usa"

* * *

**YAY! Plz read and review!**


	2. chapter 1

**Starting Over: Slight Revelations**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I actually had this chapter finished last Sunday but FF was repairing their document manager all day and because I only have the Internet on weekends I wasn't able to upload this till today. Thank you all for the reviews!**

**I'm so proud of myself! My writing has improved so much, and it's all because of everyone's reviews and encouragement! This story will hopefully be much different from the first one, due to the fact that my writing has grown so much over the last few months. Please don't stop reviewing it's the only thing that keeps me going. Thank you all so much!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Raye's eyes shifted to the road in front of her. Damn crazy drivers and their sour attempts to drive someone off the road and into a ditch, but she wouldn't let that get her down. After all she was on her way to Juban national hospital, wanting to surprise her boyfriend Mamoru with one of her lovely picnic baskets.

Today was their one in a half-year anniversary, and she wanted to show him how much she loved him and how much he meant to her. Although the last couple of months Mamoru seemed a little more distant than she was used to knowing, she knew it was probably due to his best friend Motoki's sudden move to America.

They hadn't talked at all either, no contact whatsoever. It was as if Motoki had fallen off the face of the earth. She didn't understand why the man had abruptly packed his things and left. She thought it wasn't going to be for long…just to visit an old friend that had ask for him to deliver her baby, or that's how Mamoru had explained his leaving to her. And now it was 2 months later with no word from the _prestigous_ doctor.

_Wait**…PRESTIGOUS? **_

That was it! That was how they would find him again. She knew that the hospitals in America would have his records…wouldn't they? I mean how many hospitals could there be in America? It was the only way to cheer her love up! But how did she plan to do it.

Who was she kidding! There was no plausible way that she could find Motoki with all of those hospitals in America. Stopping the car at a red light Raye turned up the radio. Her head turned to the sidewalk where people ran hastily away from her direction. Turning up the radio once again to her horror something had been going terribly wrong.

"Youma's are attacking Tokyo mall, many have been injured, where are the sailor scouts?" Raye's eyes bulged out of their sockets as she abruptly made a U turn and headed to the nearest sailor scout home. Apparently that picnic wasn't going to happen today. She made a mental note to make a huge dinner or at least make reservations somewhere.

As she turned into Hiruka and Michiru's driveway she noticed that the sky was a little grayer than it usually was. Opening the car door she headed inside where Michiru was already transforming. Pulling her compact out of her purse she too turned herself into a sailor scout.

"What are we looking at here?" she asked not bothering to look at them. Michiru turned her communicator on and contacted Ami. Hiruka readied herself for the fight not bothering to answer nor acknowledge Raye.

"Ami what's the stats?" Michiru asked. Ami's voice stuttered as she typed something up on her mini computer.

"Well…it doesn't look too good guys. There seems to be a horrific number of Youma attacking the mall. There is only one significant thing about them…there made out of fire." Raye ran over to the communicator grabbing it forcefully from Michiru.

"So my attacks won't work on it?" she asked as Ami nodded. Raye crossed her arms angrily a pout forming on her lips. Michiru grabbed the communicator back from her and asked another question.

"How many?" Ami once again typed something on the communicator, and to her amazement she got a large answer.

"It's stating at least fifteen to twenty, and an extremely large dark Youma." Raye smiled happily as she peeked over Michiru's shoulder at the communicator.

"So this means you don't need me this time?" she asked hopefully. Ami began to laugh, as did Michiru and Hiruka.

"Don't be silly of course we need you…I did say _and dark Youma._" Raye rolled her eyes and turned around. Hiruka opened the screen door and readied their exit.

"Hey where's Hotaru?" Raye asked as she looked around the room. Hotaru ran hastily down the stairs still not transformed. Gliding her hand over her compact Hotaru turned herself into Saturn.

"I'm here! Sorry, I had a little problem with the doorknob to my room." Placing her hand into Hiruka's they walked out to the balcony, hopped the rail, and headed towards the mall leaving Raye to make the journey by herself.

She was used to it by now… after **_she _**left, her friendship with the scouts had vanished, and everyone showed very little respect for her. She knew they didn't want her there, but was being forced to keep her tagging along because after all…it was her duty. Mamoru had stopped coming to scout meetings a short while after **_her _**disappearance and had now completely abandoned the super hero life, but she wouldn't have it. Whether she was protecting the **_princess_**, fighting beside **_her_**, or even keeping **_her_** people safe, she intended to do it. She didn't care how they felt about her, she was happy with the way things had turned out…wasn't she. Exiting the home, she too hopped the rail and made her way to the battle site.

As her feet collided with the many buildings and roofs, the smell of sulfur and smoke became more and more unbearable even to the princess of fire herself. She knew that this was not going to be an easy task and it would most likely leave her beaten and battered, but…it was her job to keep everyone safe. The sky by the time she had gotten there was black, and the streets abandoned by people. Ami, Minako, Makoto, Hotaru, Michiru, Hiruka and even Chibi-Usa stood at the edge of the Juban national banks roof. The scene before them was anything but spectacular. Buildings were crushed, shops on fire, and people scattered about.

"Lets go!" Ami screamed, the scouts nodded and jumped, landing gracefully on the floor.

"We're the sailor scouts and we're here to stop you!" Raye screamed. The girls headed each in their own direction hoping to bring the Youma's down one by one. Raye stood in place not knowing what exactly she was supposed to do. She began her search for the dark Youma hoping that she could destroy it on her own.

Makoto was the first one to defeat a Youma; it howled in pain is it fell to the floor. Minako wrapped her love chain around two Youma's suffocating them completely, while Ami drenched one with her Mercury bubble blast. When most of the Youma's were to the point of death Chibi-Usa twirled herself around disintegrating them just like her mother had done before her. The only Youma that was left was out of site, so girls made their way around the mall looking curiously for the Dark Youma. Soon they were following the screams of frightened people and had came to an abrupt stop when they noticed Raye attacking the beast without much avail. Soon they were at her side destroying the monster for all the damage it had caused.

The battle had gone a lot smoother than the girls had thought it would have. Each heading home, they were exhausted and ready to collapse into their own beds. Upon entry to the home that she shared with her boyfriend she heard rustling from the alley below. Hopping down to see what had caused the noise, piercing midnight eyes met up with hers, and she took a step back.

"Its been a while Raye."

* * *

"It's so great to be out of the house." Usagi stated as the waiter placed water on the table. Motoki smiled and grabbed her hand affectionately. Rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"Well it's about time I got you out of there. I was afraid you'd forget what the stars look like." Usagi giggled, smiling sweetly at the man before her.

"Now-now that's ridiculous, the house does have windows you know." Motoki grinned as Usagi playfully drew circled on his palm. Indeed it did feel good to be out of the house. Sighing Motoki looked at her worriedly.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her as she fidgeted with her napkin.

"They want me to go back to work soon…but I'm not sure I'm up to it." Motoki looked into her eyes, while the look in his were telling her to go on.

"I don't think I could leave the twins home with someone for that long …just yet." Motoki nodded and smiled.

"Do what ever makes you comfortable Usa. I'm here for you all the way."

* * *

**ahhh a couple cliffy's there. Thanx for the reviews everyone!**


	3. chapter 2

**Starting Over: Slight Revelations**

**By: Bree-2006**

**AN: Sorry for taking so long! Forgive me readers I'm back just for you! This is kinda a short chapter. I've really neglected this story. I've gotten rather bored with it. I'm only continuing it for the fans…hopefully I'll get back into it. But in the meantime…you could read one of my other 12 stories. Lol ok whatever…huggles thanx for reading! BTW there are alot of scene breaks! I cant help it!**

* * *

Raye's eyes clouded with tears as she stared into the yellow eyes of the dark cat in the alley way. The cat just sat there, her angry eyes staring into the fiery depths of Raye's. She hopped off the trashcan she had been perched on and stretched out her lengthy limbs.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Raye asked as the cat stood itself up straight. Luna looked up shortly at the mars princess and then went back to looking at her paws.

"You need her…" The dark feline purred. Raye was taken aback; shaking her head she turned herself away from the cat.

"I need no one but Mamoru…" The cat frowned.

"Do you really believe yourself?" she asked once again stretching out.

"Yes" Luna jumped back onto the trashcan.

"You will regret your words soon enough."

* * *

Usagi smiled at the man beside her, his hand in hers. They had left the restaurant a short while ago deciding to take a short walk along the beach. They listened to the waves slowly lap over each other. This quiet was something she had waited a long time for. The feeling of utter bliss when the crickets would chirp behind her made her feel a peacefulness she hadn't felt since back in Tokyo. She smiled to herself.

'Home'

She wanted to go back so badly, just to visit her family. She was scared though, scared that he would see her-see them.

"It's nice out." Motoki spoke ending her short trance period. She smiled and nodded grasping tighter onto his hand.

"We're getting a new doctor in next week, he's supposed to be the best at cardiology, and hopefully he can save Mrs. Pickens." Usagi smiled and nodded enthusiastically as she looked up into the star filled sky.

"Do you know who he or she is?" Motoki shook his head.

"No…we get to meet him next week sometime, apparently they don't even now who it's going to be."

"It's good that you don't have to work alone." Motoki nodded.

"On the contrary, he or she is only going to stay for a month or so, just until they can find out what's wrong with Mrs. Pickens's heart." Usagi frowned.

"Oh well that's too bad, I was looking forward to you coming home on time."

* * *

Raye jumped back into her bedroom. Mamoru slept soundly in the desk in the corner, hovered over stacks and stacks of papers. Walking over and gently kissing the top of his head Raye woke the sleeping man up. Stretching gingerly Mamoru smiled.

"Hey…" he whispered, a slight yawn coming from his mouth.

"Hey sleepy head." She sang kissing his cheek softly. Mamoru's eyes turned sad as he stared at the woman before him.

"I've been asked to take care of a patient in the states…I think I'm gonna except." Raye stood up abruptly.

"What?" she screeched as Mamoru cringed.

"There is a life that needs saving, and I'll only be gone a month." he said quietly. Raye's arms flailed to her sides.

"Then join the scouts again!" she yelled crossing her arms over her chest.

"This just isn't something I can pass up…I have to do it." Raye sighed.

"Fine when do we leave?" Mamoru's eyes widened.

"We?" Raye smiled. "You don't expect me to stay away from you for a whole month do you?" Mamoru smiled.

"Guess not…" Running to the closet Raye pulled out a few suitcases.

"So…when do we leave?"

* * *

Usagi woke early the next morning. She smiled happy that her children were still sleeping peacefully. She turned to the empty spot next to her and frowned as she realized Motoki had already gone to work. She sighed deeply and stepped off the bed. She felt the coolness of the wooden floor and wished to just roll back into the bed and under the covers.

"I hate mornings." She wined as she covered her bare body with a white sheet from the bed. She yawned and scratched her head.

"There was something I'm supposed to do today." She stood up and cringed as a cool gush of wind flowed around her. She walked over to the cribs holding two sleeping children and smiled to herself.

"They are perfect." She whispered.

"I am a lucky woman."

She walked daintily to the bathroom where she removed the sheet and turned on the shower. Letting it warm up and then slipping in she breathed in deeply. She smiled as the hot water rushed over her cold skin.

"We really need to fix that window." She muttered as she finished and stepped out. She dressed quickly and ran to the kitchen to heat up two baby bottles. She placed on her shoes, ran into the kitchen grabbed the bottles and then ran upstairs. She handed her children the bottles, changed their diapers, got them dressed and then put them in their car seats. She grabbed Motoki's forgotten lunch, loaded the kids in the car and headed to the hospital.

She stepped out of the car and opened the back door to get out the kids. She lifted the two into her arms and grabbed Motoki's Lunch. Shutting the door she headed into the hospital.

The double doors opened on there own as Usagi headed to the front desk.

"Serena! It's so good to see you!" she laughed standing to hug the mother. "It's good to see you too Marge." The woman smiled and grabbed the twins. Usagi shook her arms.

"Motoki forgot his lunch I wanted to make sure he ate." Marge nodded.

"He's with a patient right now I'm sure he'll be out soon."

Usagi smiled "I hope so."

* * *

Motoki looked at the patient beside him. Mrs. Pickens, thirty nine with a heart of an eighty year old. He frowned sadly awaiting the main doctor of the hospital to arrive. They were to speak of the new cardiologist. And Motoki, having taken the case months ago was anxious to hear who this excellent doctor was. He studied the woman's vitals and ran some ridiculous tests that he felt were very unnecessary for the woman's problem. He shook his head, he hoped the doctor that was treating her was as good as they all assumed.

The door to the hospital room opened and he turned abruptly to whoever had entered. He bowed respectively and sighed.

"The prognosis is no good…she is only getting worse." He spoke with sadness in his voice.

"Well there is good news…we have found a doctor that is willing to take the case, that is if you are willing to work with him?" Motoki nodded at the male doctor.

"Anything to keep this woman alive." The man nodded and reached over to take the clipboard.

"Who is it I will be working with?" Motoki asked. The male doctor looked up from the board and smiled.

"A Prestigious doctor from Tokyo." Motoki raised an eyebrow.

"Anyone I might know?" the doctor grinned.

"Names Mamoru Chiba."

* * *

**AN: MY GOD IT'S A CLIFFY! Thanx reviewers!**


	4. chapter 3

**Starting Over: Slight Revelations**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.**

**AN: Whoa, betcha didn't expect to see me for a while. Well I'll tell ya the truth; I didn't expect to write this anytime soon. As you probably knew this story was on a brief yet powerful hiatus due to a lack of inspiration and extreme writers block. But you never know what you'll expect when you go back and read your stories. So I got an Idea and went with it. I think it came out rather well. So, I don't wanna blab on for too long so I'll just say:**

**Thank you all for the reviews, and I promise if I get some good feedback and inspiration I'll have a chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you readers!**

* * *

"What?" I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Mamoru Chiba was the prestigious doctor that I was supposed to work with. I was supposed to be off of the map, supposed to stay as far away from the man as I could, for the sake of the woman I loved. Now because of an off chance, I was going to see my Ex-best friend again.

I had promised Usagi that I wouldn't keep in contact with him now that I was with her. It didn't totally matter that that was what she wanted. I would do anything for her. But how was I going to hide the fact that I was seeing the woman that he had wronged and left pregnant and broken hearted? This guy that I had known since I was in grade school, that I didn't even think was capable of hurting someone that much…was my new co-worker.

Yay me!

How was I going to tell Usa that he was in the city? That I was working in the same hospital as he was…that we were partners? What about the twins he knew nothing about? I was scared, he couldn't know about any of them.

"Dr. Furuhatta to the front desk." Sighing inwardly I headed to the receptionist desk at the front of the hospital. My eyes fell on the beautiful goddess with a duel carriage that two angels occupied. Sweeping her up into a breath taking kiss, she giggled joyfully.

"Wow, I should come by more often!" She mused smiling cutely. I grinned as she offered me my forgotten lunch. Tossing it to Marge behind the counter I grabbed her hand and looked over my shoulder at the receptionist.

"I'm taking my break…be back in an hour or so." She nodded and waved goodbye to us. Heading out to Usagi's car the four of us piled in and made our way to the nearest restaurant.

"So my lunch wasn't good enough for you, Motoki?" I smiled sheepishly.

"No, I just thought it would be nice to go out for once." She smiled back and grabbed my hand.

"Well, I'm not complaining." Driving along in a peaceful silence she leaned her head on my shoulder, dark colored hair falling out of place.

Arriving shortly after she stepped out of the car and we each grabbed one of the twins. Putting them in their duel carriage stroller we headed inside. We were seated instantly and handed our menus. After we ordered our drinks we sat in a comfortable silence.

A million thoughts ran through my head. I still didn't know if it was right to tell her although I knew she had a right to know. It was her life that would be left in the wide open. And although the physical change on the outside would keep him from noticing her on the street I would think after a while something would slip and be lost among her hidden secrets. I didn't want that to happen, I loved her to much to see her go through that.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a child crying. I watched as Usagi leaned over little Andrew and picked him up from his seat in the stroller. She took on a motherly tone as she tried to pacify his cries. Within minutes the infant, I had come to love as my son, was fast asleep in his mothers arms. Little Chibi-Usa hadn't even stirred from her seat next to Andrew's. I laughed as she pouted her bottom lip for some of her mother's attention. I stood up and lifted her up from her seat. Holding her to my chest I watched as she grabbed my pinky and held on to it tight.

How could you not love something so perfect?

And to think a year and a half ago I was with a woman that didn't even want children. Boy what a change from the original plan. Some would ask me why I was with a woman that already had kids. At first I didn't know how to answer. I won't lie that it had started out as a pity case. This beautiful woman, all alone, I didn't want it to seem like we weren't getting closer as the days passed. Soon friendship became more empowering, and I learned to love someone again, despite the fact that she used to love another. I loved her kids too. I couldn't imagine not having them in my life. I guess that makes me love them so much. I almost died the day Usagi asked me if I would be the model father in their lives. I agreed hesitantly, but know I don't why I didn't just jump into it all.

I'm the father in these children's life; Mamoru can never take that place.

We placed the twins back in the stroller as our food arrived. Eating in a peaceful, not in the least awkward silence, we just enjoyed our time together, content and happy.

On the ride home, we spoke briefly of Usagi's career. She was a singer, an amazing one at that. She deserved to have all she wanted back, and if she wanted to start work again I would not deny it from her. During the pregnancy all she did was write and sing, never showing her face on stage. The world knew 'Serena' was pregnant, the father her Ex-boyfriend who had skipped out of her life. But the media tended to create horrible rumors that could damage any career.

She just fought back to them all. It didn't matter that her children were, at the time, fatherless. She was a role-model because of her voice and her inspiring words, and nothing more. When they all heard about the delivery, I naturally came up as the father, being seen around the star for the months before and after they were born. I didn't mind though, after realizing my love for Usagi, and my love for the twins, I happily became the father that _was_ in their lives.

Reaching the hospital grounds, I kissed Usa briefly before I was bombarded by the hospital staff. She drove off and I walked back inside.

"Dr. Furuhatta, the new doctor that you are supposed to work with had arrived early, would you like to meet him? He's up in the conference room, being told about the case." Marge always knew when to be killjoy. I nodded mutely and made my way up to the conference room upstairs.

The elevator ride seemed like the longest ride in my life. I breathed in and out slowly knowing if her hadn't been notified on who he was working with as of yet, I might be able to sneak out through the roof.

Finally the doors opened and I headed out into the silent halls. I made my way to the far end of the hallway, knowing exactly what was in store for me when I opened them.

'Don't be a chicken' I told myself. Placing my palm on the doorknob I twisted and walked in casually.

"Ahh, here he his…"

"Motoki?"

My life was going great, and there was know way in hell I was going to let Mamoru Chiba come in and ruin it.

* * *

**I think it turned out pretty good, thank you all and don't forget to review!**


	5. chapter 4

**Starting Over: Slight revelations.**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or any of its characters.**

**AN: technically I had this chappy done on monday, but since fanficdotnet has been down the past three days I have decided to upload this now. Other than that I really don't have anything to say. The reviews of course are awesome and that's the only reason why I'm finishing this story. I wanna thank everyone who's reading and giving me support, this story is for you!**

**And to _Enen_: I'm afraid on your review I didn't get your email address so if you want to send your email address to my email address on my profile I'll be happy to email you any time I come out with a new chapter. Feel free to use any of the email addresses on my profile, I answer them all! And thank you for your review it was inspiring!**

* * *

I cringed slightly as I walked into the room. There in all his arrogant glory was Mamoru. Staring at him I didn't know if I was ready to take on anything he had to say. He just looked at me unbelievably.

"Motoki?" there was no use in running away now. I smiled the best smile I could and put out my hand. He took it tentatively.

"Mamoru, so good to see you again." I spoke, shaking his hand gingerly. He grinned.

"So you two know each other, wonderful!" one of the head doctors, Dr. Meridian, had acknowledged.

"We go back a ways." Mamoru slapped me on the back.

"Nonsense, we grew up together, used to be the best of friends!" I suppressed a gawk. That was the understatement of the year.

"Well then I'll just leave you to get re-acquainted." Walking out of the room, my gaze followed him. I suddenly turned back to Mamoru.

"Long time no see Motoki; I'm still a little surprised that we'll be working together again, so tell me what you've been up to?" I couldn't very well lie to the man, if we were going to be working together so closely then he'd no doubtingly find them out.

"I've been working here for about a year now." I stated simply, of course Mamoru would not have it. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Why here, Rita told me you broke up with her and just moved down here, that's not the Motoki I knew." I wasn't the Motoki he knew, I had changed and as much as I wanted to tell him that I couldn't. I shook my head to relieve it from the powerful headache that suddenly started.

"I came here to take care of my girlfriend, and my kids." That shut Mamoru up way quicker than I had imagined. He stared at me mouth agape.

"Kids?" I nodded a small smile on my lips.

"Twins, a boy and a girl, my son and my daughter." He looked at me incredulously.

"I didn't know you were involved Motoki, congratulations!" another pat of the back. All I could do was hope beyond hope that he didn't find out in actuality my kids were his. I led him out of the conference room and walked to the elevator, making my way to my office, Mamoru on my heel. It opened and we walked in, the ride down there was a complete silence between us.

As the doors zinged open I gasped as my eyes fell on the dark haired beauty standing at the front desk, two small children in her arms. Her usual smile turned into a panicking frown. I watched as she shook her head in disbelief, and automatically my gaze shifted to Mamoru who just continued to walk towards my office. I excused myself and walked casually out to her.

"I was about to call you Dr." Marge said from her perch. I smiled and told her 'Thanks anyway.' I had expected for Usagi to run away, but the closer I got the more I noticed she seemed glued to the floor.

"Usa-"

"You forgot you're patient clipboard" she trailed looking down at her feet. I grabbed her hand and pulled her and the twins forward hugging her with a passion I didn't even think I could do. She was reluctant to hug back but I smiled when she did.

"Why is he here?" She asked as I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"He's been transferred to work on Ms. Pickens's case, Usa-Serena he's my partner." She gasped in utmost horror and turned deathly pale.

"Does he know, have you told him?" I placed my forehead on hers and gently kissed the tip of her nose.

"He asked me why I had left Tokyo so quickly, all I told him was that I started working at the hospital to take care of My girlfriend and My kids." She smiled up at me for the first time since she had arrived.

"Your kids?" I nodded.

"Mine" suddenly I felt a tap on the shoulder and Usagi froze in my arms. Backing away I heard Mamoru speak.

"Is this her Moto?" I saw that small smile on his lips as he placed his hand out to shake hers.

"Hello miss, I'm Mamoru." Usagi placed on one of the fakest smiles I had ever witnessed on her face.

"Serena." She replied sweetly, shaking his outstretched hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Serena." Instead of letting her hand go he kissed it gently. Usagi suppressed a repulsive glare at him; he on the other hand seemed unfazed. Andrew began to fuss in her arms, soon followed by Chibi-Usa. She tried her best to soothe their cried as I offered my solace to her.

"Here let me take her." I said grabbing Chibi-Usa. Mamoru watched as I rubbed the infant on her little tummy and had her falling asleep in an instant. Usagi watched Mamoru's reaction and looked down at the children. Because of the fact that Usa had dyed her hair a dark brown almost black color, and the fact that I was a blonde myself, Andrew didn't looked to far off from not being my kid, considering Mamoru had black hair and Usagi's normal hair color was a rich blonde. Our children's looked fit ours. I just prayed Mamoru didn't get a look at Chibi-Usa's pink hair. He seemed to not have noticed as he stared in wonder at us.

"I should get home, Motoki. Yaten and Taiki will be arriving soon to practice." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and waved a tentative hand goodbye to Mamoru and Marge who still sat at her post. She snatched Chibi-Usa rather roughly, not too much so it caused damage, and walked out the door. I watched her retreating back and then turned my eyes to Mamoru.

"She seems familiar I wonder if I've met her before." I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder leading him to my office.

"Who knows maybe you have."

* * *

**Thank you for reading please R/R**


	6. chapter 5

**Starting Over: Slight Revelations**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.**

**AN: Hi everyone, how're you all doing? I hope this summers going good for you all! Anyways, I'm not gonna chit-chat for long. I'm ready to continue this, which I've said many times before. But I have no projects as of now so finishing this is my main priority. So on with the show!**

* * *

She drove haphazardly down the street, her two children who were carefully strapped into their car seat in back stayed silent the entire ride. Usagi, who now in America was known as Serena, kept her watery eyes on the road before her.

He was there, in her city, near her children, and near her. She thanked god that he hadn't noticed her at all during their little confrontation. She almost felt like throwing up at the thought of him realizing who she really was. But…boy was he as handsome as ever! His midnight blue eyes were still as clear as water, his jet black hair still fell over his eyes and his tanned skin still made him look ethereal. She had to chastise herself for thinking that way of him. He was nothing but a womanizer, a conceded bastard that ruined her perfect life.

'But at least there was someone there to fix it.' She commented, smiling for the first time in hours. She wasn't entirely sure where she was going or if she would arrive anytime soon, but she knew she didn't feel like going home yet, not without Motoki there.

She began to wonder what Motoki had told him. She knew she could trust him to keep her secret, but when it came to trust, poor Usagi had problems with some people.

After Mamoru's betrayal she had given up on trust. She didn't want to be hurt again. Then the night she had been attacked by Seiya, her supposed to be best friend, she was done with trust completely, that was until Motoki had arrived.

She thought it was impossible to fall in love again after what Mamoru had put her through, but she had, and now her trust was slowly coming back, she was happy again, and there was no way in hell she was going to let Mamoru come around and ruin it all.

'These are my children, this is my family and I'm not gonna let him just come and take all that away.' She pulled into a parking lot. The San Francisco Galleria, a very well known mall in the states.

She had to get her mind off of it all and shopping was the only way to do it.

She took the twins out of their car seats and put them into their strollers, wheeling them in the entrance of the popular mall. She began to window shop, looking at the things she could happily afford. She was stopped several times, a few for autographs, pictures and views of her children, this was the typical life of Serena, the life she was finally starting to live happily.

She walked into an infant clothing store and smiled at the sales lady that was currently helping a woman shop. The sales woman smiled and waved back. She wasn't surprised when the woman called out her name, with twin babies she was a regular here. She just looked at the clothing within her reaching distance and looked up when she heard her name.

"Hello Serena, I'll be with you just as soon as I finish with Ms. Hino here." She turned to look at this Ms. Hino and almost lost it there, same black hair and violet eyes. Usagi placed her hand over her mouth and breathed silently to herself.

"Raye…"

* * *

"So where did you meet her?" I laughed and smiled as if it was an everyday question.

"I met her through a friend." I told him, he grinned and leaned back in my leather chair. I stayed behind the desk categorizing paperwork and rearranging files, he only watched.

"How long have you two been seeing each other? And since when have you have twins?" I turned a slight red as I fumbled through the papers.

"They're not my biological kids, Serena was previously engaged and when the engagement went sour she left him and moved to raise the kids on her own." I hoped I hadn't revealed to much information, I didn't want him to get any ideas about Usagi.

"And the dad?" I searched for the appropriate words to describe him.

"The bastard hurt her and doesn't even know about them." I spat through gritted teeth, which was certainly putting it lightly. He nodded as if he understood.

"Wow she must have been crushed." Again I tried to figure out the appropriate words to say. I shook my head and gave him a false smile.

"Motoki to the rescue I guess." My eyes returned to my work as he picked up a lithe picture from off of my desk.

"I never thought you would leave Rita, she was pretty upset after you left."

_'I bet you slept with her too.'_ I thought angrily, Rita was a whole other subject.

"Yeah well after I found out about her 'other' boyfriend I didn't think staying with her was that great of an idea." He nodded his head.

"I see what you mean." The hell he did. He had pulled the same shit with Usagi. I rolled my eyes and continued my work.

"She certainly is a looker…" He commented, I licked my lips and nodded.

'Don't get any ideas…' were the first words that crossed my mind

"Hmm.." I didn't have much more to say about it.

"So where is she from?" of course that didn't mean he did.

"Japan…" I bit my tongue the second it came out of mouth.

"Japan…where in Japan?" I took a hesitant gulp and shrugged.

"Beats me, she doesn't like to talk about her old home much." Try at all, when it came up Usagi would always change the subject.

"Are you going to marry her?" I chucked.

"Someday…" True, I was completely in love with her, nothing would have made me feel different about her. I did have dreams about being with her forever. I looked up from the papers and folded my hands on the desk in front of me.

"What about you and Raye, are you planning to get married?" he shrugged.

"We were but I'm thinking about calling it off." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he shrugged again and combed his hand through his hair.

"It's just not there anymore. Sure we've had our fun but not in the way I want it…I…I want to try to find Usagi again." I felt my blood run cold.

"What makes you think she'll want you back…after what you did to her, I wouldn't expect her to give you a warm welcome." He didn't seem to catch the sourness in my statement. He shrugged again for the umpteenth time today.

"You never know, I gave her the best years of her life, we were happy until she found out about me and Raye." I clenched my hands into tight fists in front of me.

"Did she tell you she was happy?" I asked.

"Everyday." I lowered my eyes.

"She really did love you…everyday when I saw her she would tell me about the things you had done for her…and then that night it all happened, I had been the first person she had told about what you had done to her." I sighed.

"I don't think she can forgive you for that…besides, what if she has already found someone, I think you should let it go, you made the bed and then you slept in it with Rei, that screwed you over man…now I have patients to see so I'm going to leave, go ahead and check on Mrs. Pickens." With that I left, there was nothing more for me to say, and I was finished in listening to him bicker about what could have been. Usagi was happy now, and I liked it that way.

* * *

Another chapter! I'm getting really good Ideas for this. Updates will be very irregular I just update when I feel like it, but they should be quick in time, about a week or two. I really want to finish this.

Thank you guys for the reviews!


	7. chapter 6

**Starting Over: Slight Revelations**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Sailor. Moon.**

**AN: I don't really have a big authors note today, I just want to say thank you to all of my reviewers! You rock!**

* * *

"Raye…" The stunning brunette turned to her, giving her the once over. She gave a kind smile, and even though before the 'incident' they had been the best of friends, she hadn't had the pleasure of seeing the look on her face.

"Yeah…do I know you?" Usagi let out a shallow breath to calm her nerves.

"Um…you're Raven Hino, of Raven Incognito; the boutique down the street, oh I just love your work." Raye stared at her, apparently the lie Usagi had used had confused her as much as it had confused herself.

"Sorry that's not me." Usagi nodded and apologized.

"Sorry, I heard Hino and instantly thought…anyways my children are hungry, bye."

She didn't even make it out the door.

"Oh babies! How old are they?" Usagi turned wide eyed to the woman.

"Six months." The mars princess smiled and she began to coo to them.

"They are so cute! It must be tuff raising twins." Usagi nodded.

"They have a wonderful father that loves them very much, one that is willing to help whenever he can." Raye smiled and put a hand to her stomach.

"I hope my fiancé is a good father to our baby," Usagi gulped. "You're pregnant?" she asked quietly. Raye laughed and nodded vigorously.

"Two months, but hush, my fiancé doesn't know yet." She ended with a funny laugh, Usagi joined in, giving her the best laugh she could.

"Um…congratulations!" Usagi smiled scooting around her to head out the door.

"Well I must go, hungry children, goodbye!" With that she rushed out.

"_So much for getting my mind off of things."_ She couldn't help stopping a smile from forming on her lips.

Raye was pregnant, and it was most likely Mamoru's Baby. She put her children in the car and drove home. She arrived ten minutes later and walked in, the twins sitting securely in her arms.

She sighed as she stared at the number on her answering machine.

**8**

It said in bright red letters that flashed incessantly. She sighed and put the children down in their respectable bassinettes. She then headed to the answering machine where she began to play her messages.

"_Hey_ _Usagi, its Taiki just wanted to see…BEEP"_ old message, she erased it.

"_Hey Usagi, it's me again…BEEP"_ Erased.

"_Serena, babe, it's Harrison, look we have the whole auditorium set up for the concert on Tuesday, that gives you three days to primp and stuff, I called the boys and let them know what's going to be happening…Beep"_ great she had a concert to sing at, and in less than a week.

"_Hey Usa, It's me…I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright…I know that you're probably freaked out about seeing Mamoru but I hope you're okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the twins…I promise. I love you Usagi, and I'll be home in a few hours."_

She gave a tearful smile, glancing briefly at her babies. Motoki was going to protect her, and being with him was all that mattered. She didn't even listen to the other messages, she didn't need to anyway, they were nothing.

She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. A few minutes later she distinctly heard a key turning and a door opening. She turned her head, meeting eye to eye with Motoki.

"Hi." She chirped as he sat down beside her. He smiled and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Hi." She giggled and scooted nearer to him.

"So I take it you're not so mad at me any more?" he asked giving her a tired, yet longing. She shook her head and kissed his cheek. Motoki seemed unsatisfied as he pulled her in and kissed her fully on the lips.

Then the phone rang.

She had expected him to get it, but as his kisses trailed down her chin, to her neck and her shoulders she just giggled and waited for the machine to get it.

"_Hey Motoki, It's me Mamoru, I hope you don't mind but I got your number from Marge, look I told Raye I'd be working with you and she wants you and Serena to come to dinner. Anyways I'll call back later, bye."_

They pulled apart and just stared at each other stupidly.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Her voice was magical, ethereal, and flawless. It left him in a state of awe. The way her voice filtered through his ears almost made him want to forget about all his troubles. She was perfect, and she was his.

Motoki listened to the words of the song she sang, they weren't even English, but still the foreign words melted his heart into nothing. Could it be that she was singing French?

He gaped at her; the way the light had shown on her beautiful face made her look surreal, almost angel-like. She was always the looker. His eyes were glazed over with her song in his mind, and even after it was over he still wanted more, he wanted her.

"Usagi…" he breathed smiling down at the amazing woman in front of him. She grinned back, pleased with the awed look on her loves face.

"That was amazing…" she gave him a kind smile and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the small gathering crowd. They too were gaping at her, some in obscene ways, some not. Usagi hadn't minded though, and if she did, she showed no sign of it.

"So you liked my song?" she asked hopefully, squeezing his hand between her own.

"Very much." Even though it was the simplest of answers, Usagi didn't press further, she didn't want to get a too impressed reaction from the blonde doctor. She stopped him to take him up in a heated kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and stood on her tip-toes, noting her loves height difference from her own. Their lips clasped against each others, and for a moment the two breathed each other in. When they separated both held a healthy glow, Motoki, noticing Usagi's flushed cheeks and swollen lips, chuckled at her disheveled appearance. She however didn't find it so amusing. She straightened out her stage outfit, and smoothed out her top and side skirt which had become a behind skirt during the heated kiss. He grabbed her hand and continued on.

Spectators and Reporters followed them, cameras and such recorded them as they walked through the crowd hand in hand, the crowd that had all showed up to see her performance.

"My Usa, look how popular you are." She laughed, her musical voice carrying over the shouts of her name.

"Well if I can put smiles on all of their faces, then my work is done." He barely heard her over the commotion. They stopped at the opening to back stage and she grinned.

"Will you come back with me?" she asked, pouting as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry I can't, but I'll be right here when you're done getting ready." She nodded, kissing his cheek sweetly and walking off. She smiled as she walked into her dressing room.

Today was the start of her concert performing return. Although she was unable to go on tour she was still able to give a few concerts once in a while. The mother had restrictions that many didn't understand, but it did however feel good to be on stage again.

It had been several days since she learned that Mamoru was in her town, she had hated it back when she had first found out about it, but now it wasn't such a big deal. He honestly thought she was someone else, and that alone chased all her fears away. The fact that he had invited them to dinner was a whole other story.

Usagi grabbed her things and headed out to where Motoki waited with the car. She smiled.

"_Why have a Limo when you can have a Mercedes?"_ he opened the door for her and she stepped in. Together they sat in a comfortable silence, heading home to their children. Motoki looked over at her and smiled.

"Since when do you speak French?"

* * *

**I liked this chapter, I thought it went pretty good. I hope you all enjoyed it too. Thank you for the reviews! Just know, the more reviews I get the faster I update!**


	8. chapter 7

**Starting Over: Slight Revelations**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: Poop all that think I own Sailormoon, you are just so naive.**

**AN: SQWEEEE! Yay! A new chapter! Hello my loves! How're you all this beautiful day? (Hears anonomous boo's) Good! Since I have yet to upload a new chapter in a whole week, I wish to apologize sincerely. So, SORRY! Thank you to my reviewers! I luv you all!**

**I'm getting to the good part soon so dont quit reading now!**

**This chapter is dedicated to enen, because I cried on your review! (No joke)**

* * *

Motoki sighed into the telephone receiver. He sat in his office, subconsciously tapped his fingers on the desk in front of him as his old friend rattled on and on about things that didn't even interest him.

"So Raye's been acting really strange lately. All she's been talking about is the wedding and moving away from Japan." Motoki nodded as if the man on the other side of the line could see him. "I think she wants us to move out here." Motoki's eyes widened unexpectedly. Truthfully he hadn't heard a word his old friend had said up until then. Donning reluctance he shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you Mamoru, just tell her your career is in Japan." He knew it wasn't as simple as that. The fact that Raye was naturally bossy and a bit frightening to say the least was an understatement. She was just plain scary sometimes. Motoki bit back a grin.

'_You wouldn't have had this problem with Usagi'_

"Anyways, I still need to know when you and Serena are able to come to dinner. And if you say no I have a feeling Raye will have to go and track you two down." Motoki didn't think he was joking, after all, he had known Raye for a very long time.

"How about tonight, Raye can't cook but she knows where the best sushi house is in town." Scratching the back of his head he looked at the clock.

"Sorry but it's nearly five o' clock and there is no way we can get a baby sitter for the twins tonight— "

"Then bring them with you, it's fine and I'll have Raye reserve us a table." Motoki shook his head.

"Wait I—"

"It's no problem Motoki, I'll see you at seven, bye." The noxious dial tone filtered through Motoki's ears as he stared stupidly at the phone in his hands.

'_Perfect, just perfect'_ Reaching over he hung up the phone and then picked it back up again. Punching in all the correct numbers he was greeted by a voice of someone he knew all to well.

"Hello?" slapping his hand to his forehead he frowned.

"Usa, we have a problem." The woman on the other side of the line raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, what is it?" she wondered out loud, listening intently to her boyfriends answer. Of course poor Motoki was at loss for words.

"Motoki, sweetie, what is it?" worry in her voice was evident, tremendous worry, by choice. He was acting strangely, and Usagi didn't like it.

"I…um…we have to—" Usagi was becoming slightly agitated, frustrated at the man that couldn't even give her a simple explanation or answer. Tapping her fingers, the irritated natural blonde, now brunette, glared menacingly into the phone.

"Motoki, what are you talking about?" she managed to punctuate the _'are'_ for a little bit longer than necessary but didn't seem to notice it. Motoki sighed and mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked, pressing her ear even harder into the phone. He sighed once again.

"I said that we have a dinner date with Mamoru and Raye tonight." A hearty shriek soon followed.

"What do you mean tonight? I am not going anywhere tonight! You will just have to call him back and tell him no!" ignoring the sudden ringing in his ear from her deafening shriek, he spoke calmly.

"He hung up before I could say anything else, besides he said if we didn't go then Raye would come looking for us baring food herself." He stopped and smiled. "Do you really want her at our house?" an all-knowing moan escaped her as she let down her resolve.

"We don't have a baby sitter." She said simply, her eyes downcast at the floor.

"We have to take them with us." Her eyes widened immensely.

"Motoki…I don't, I can't…what if he finds out…" He softly called her name reassuringly.

"He won't, if he hasn't figured it out yet then he won't figure it out at all." He felt confident in himself after he heard a soft sigh from her.

He grinned into the phone. "Besides, if he were to find out, it wouldn't matter right, he's has no right to them, would it really so bad?" Usagi shook her head incredulously.

"Yes it would, what if he…if he tried to take them away?" her voice had become nothing but a whisper by the end of her question. Motoki frowned.

"He wont be able to, you are their mother, they need you…they don't need some arrogant father that broke their mothers heart." For some reason Usagi simply smiled at this. It was mostly true after all.

"I thought I was heart broken Motoki but if he hadn't cheated on me in the first place I wouldn't have the life I have now. I really should thank him for it, not hate him for it." Her words startled him, but he knew his Usagi, her heart was a pure as pure could be, she didn't have a hateful bone in her body.

"God I love you Usa." She blushed and smiled sweetly.

"As I you Motoki, now I must go, I have to get ready and dress the twins. Get home soon. Bye." He returned her smile and bade her goodbye, putting the phone back in its rightful place.

'_Damn I'm lucky…'_

* * *

It was nearing six thirty when Motoki had finally made it home. Sleeping soundly in their car seats were the twins, bundles perfectly for the abiding cold outside. Usagi Smiled at him from the couch, fixing the dressy pants she had decided to wear for the evenings events. He of course smiled back, making his way to her and taking her in his arms. A delicate kiss on her lips turned slightly more heated as they fought for dominance, Usagi winning hands down.

They released each other reluctantly and Usagi watched as Motoki walked into their bedroom to change. Her once cool and collected smile turned in to a horrified frown as she remembers just where they were going for the night.

'_So much for starting over'_

Motoki walked out of the room, new clean clothes adorning his body. She replaced her frown with the best smile she could muster and together they grabbed the twins and walked out of the house, locking it behind them.

Placing the sleeping children in the car and strapping them in perfectly, the couple climbed into the front seat and headed over to the restaurant

The ride was unusually quiet. The only noises were the roaring of the car and the radio that had been turned down rather low so as to not wake the twins. Usagi played with her perfectly manicured fingers. Her eyes scanned at the road, her face a bit paler than usual.

She was meeting with her ex, and she was definitely not looking forward to it.

Motoki sat next to her in silence. This silence that was a bit eerie for the two, seemed to dissipate once Chibi-Usa had decided to wake up from her nap, waking up Andrew only seconds later. Usagi reached behind her and held their small hands in their own.

'_I guess you're dreading this too'_

They pulled into a parking lot and Usagi to a deep calming breath. Motoki parked the car and gave his girlfriend a grey look.

"Are you sure about this?" Truthfully he knew she wasn't, hell he wasn't ready for this. He tried to be calm, just for her sake, but he knew he was slowly losing that battle.

"Yes, it's now or never…" he gave her a tentative nod and opened the car door, running to the other side to open hers. They took out the twins and made their way inside, stopping briefly to quiet the slightly fussy children. The grand doors to the fine restaurant opened and Usagi stared in awe, but before she could take in the whole scenery someone called out her name.

"Motoki, Serena, glad you could make it, come on Raye's waiting for us"

* * *

**I was on a sugar high for the past two days, so sadly today I'm wiped out, exhausted. I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as I can. Thank you for the reviews and always remember, the more I get the faster I update. bye all!**


End file.
